


Dangerous and Needy

by little_dumpling



Category: Firefly, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attraction, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Mental Instability, Obi-Wan Kenobi as River, Obi-Wan can kill you with his brain, Outer Space, Quinlan as Simon, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Firefly AU. Cody couldn't keep away from Obi-Wan, even if the other's brain-pan was obviously fried. There was something there between them, something dangerous and needy, something he couldn't and wouldn't stop.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Dangerous and Needy

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Firefly again. Getting some excellent plotbunnies from it. This was one of them.

* * *

Obi-Wan gripped his hair in tight fistfuls, walking back and forth along the metal-grated walkway. The near-emptiness of the cargo-hold around the young man made the movement feel all the more desperate. His bare feet smacked softly against the cold metal with every step.

He hummed in anguish under his breath, the sound high and filled with soft terror.

“Obi, let's get you back to your room,” Quinlan said as he stepped out onto the metal plankway from the door that led to the passenger dorms. He reached out for his best friend's shoulders, but Obi-Wan twisted away, his humming growing louder and more distressed.

Cody watched from the shadows of a stack of crates, one level down. There was something both delicate and strong about Obi-Wan. He'd thought so ever since the redhead had toppled out of that silver crate, naked and screaming, not long after they'd taken off from Persephone.

There was also something undeniably wrong with him, and Cody thought it would be stupid to touch that hot mess with even a 10-foot pole. It would be stupid, and yet Cody couldn't keep his thoughts away from the redheaded young man.

Quinlan was finally able to stop Obi-Wan's pacing and held him tightly against his chest. “Why aren't you sleeping?”

“Couldn't sleep,” Obi-Wan complained, voice muffled by cloth. “Too much screaming.”

“No one is screaming, Obi,” Quinlan sighed and tried to walk him to the door. The man was obviously exhausted. Quinlan must have woken up and found the bunk across from his empty. That must have been all the more frightening considering how little information anyone seemed to have about Obi-Wan's condition. Cody didn't want to envy the responsibility Quinlan must feel for his best friend. Didn't want to envy, but he did a bit.

Finally Quinlan was able to coax Obi-Wan towards the door, and the sounds of distress quieted. But just before Quinlan and Obi-Wan were about to step through the doorway, Obi-Wan jerked his head around, zoning in on where Cody was hiding.

Cody met the young man's eyes and stepped back in shock at the intensity he saw in Obi-Wan's expression.

There was a strong burst of energy between them, that Cody wasn't ready for. It felt like his spine had been zapped with electricity.

The large room grew still the further Quinlan and Obi-Wan moved down into the passenger dorms. It was hours into the ship's night cycle, and the rest of the crew were in their bunks asleep.

Finally everything grew quiet except for Serenity's softly humming engine.

After a few moments of contemplation, Cody unlocked his knees and made his way to his own bunk.

Whatever was happening between Cody and Obi-Wan was a bad idea, but Cody couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt drawn to Obi-Wan: there was something between them that was meant to be... even despite the redhead's mental instability. There was something that drew the two of them; something dark and dangerous and needy.

It felt wrong and yet oh so right. Cody wouldn't stop whatever it was, he didn't want to stop.

He wanted to see where this would led.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feelings? Leave them down below please! :)


End file.
